Colección de Drabbles Musicales
by ByTalo.ES
Summary: Drabbles basados en canciones. Primera sesión: Geoff/Bridgette, Heather, Duncan/Courtney, Chef/Chris, Duncan, Chris, Duncan/Heather, Alejandro/Duncan, Duncan/Harold, Trent/Gwen/Duncan/Courtney Love Square. Rated T.


_Reglas: Si es de dos o más personas, hay que tomar turnos. Pones el reproductor en shuffle. Ves el nombre de la canción, eliges pareja y tienes hasta que la canción acabe para escribir el drabble. No olvides que el objetivo es divertirse; no te rompas tanto la cabeza._

**_Colección de Drabbles Musicales _(Total Drama)**

**Sesión 1: ByTalo e ItsYourDamage**

**(Nota: Sólo publico mis drabbles; gritarle a ItsYourDamage para que suba los suyos)**

**

* * *

**

_**NEWS - Taiyou No Namida (Geoff/Bridgette)**_

Ha sido un día maravilloso junto a Geoff; su idea de un viaje a la playa fue simplemente genial.

Ahora estamos acurrucados uno junto al otro, viendo cómo el sol se esconde entre el océano.

La verdad siempre he amado estos atardeceres, pero desde que estoy con Geoff, también han tomado otro significado; uno más triste.

Geoff y yo vivimos en ciudades diferentes, separadas por varias horas de viaje. No hemos podido vernos muy seguido debido a eso.

Hemos podido hablar diario por teléfono, chatear y todo eso, pero no es lo mismo que saber que está junto a ti.

Sin embargo yo quiero mucho a Geoff y él a mí, por lo que decidimos mantener una relación a distancia.

Dentro de todo hemos logrado estar bien, incluso hemos programado varios encuentros como éste ya antes.

Pero ahora que el sol se va, no puedo evitar llorar por el tener que separarme de Geoff.

Pero sus besos de despedida hacen que todo el sufrimiento se vaya.

* * *

_**Big Time Rush - Halfway There (Heather)**_

No podía creerlo cuando pasó… Realmente estaba a medio camino de obtener el millón.

En la primera temporada mis estrategias fueron consideradas como inadecuadas por la pandilla de perdedores que tuve como competencia… Y aún con todos mis esfuerzos el más inadaptado de todos fue el que se llevó el premio!

Claro que el muy tarado lo perdió y nos dejó otra oportunidad, oportunidad en la que usé una faceta más amistosa, aunque nadie confiara en mí… Y al final el delincuente se lo ganó. Nada personal, pero no se lo merecía.

Ahora había equilibrado mi estrategia y mis habilidades; esta confiada y segura. Actué con inteligencia y rapidez, y aquí estoy, a medio paso de mi millón de dólares.

* * *

_**Nelly Furtado - Maneater (Duncan/Courtney)**_

Quizás le exijo demasiado a Duncan… Eso me han dicho, pero sinceramente no lo veo así.

Digo, si alguien quiere tenerme de novia tiene que ser el mejor chico en este mundo.

Sé que piensan que si eso busco para qué estoy con un punk… Verán, me encantan los retos.

Mientras más difíciles sean, mejor. Y convertir a Duncan en el novio perfecto es sin duda un reto complicado.

Lo fácil fue hacer que cayera rendido a mis pies, como todo un cachorro lastimado. Lo difícil ha sido que cambie.

Sin embargo no crean que me he dado por vencida, cada vez estoy más cerca de convertirlo en un estudiante modelo en la escuela.

Logré que se cortada ese horroroso mohicano y que se dejara el pelo negro. Además logré que dejara su piromanía.

Ya no se la pasa en la comisaría; de hecho esta en camino a estudiar leyes.

¿Que por qué lo hice? Soy una chica dominante, y siempre tengo lo que quiero.

Duncan sabe que cuando está conmigo tiene dos opciones: obedecer, o ser comido.

* * *

_**Shakira - Sólo Tú (Chef/Chris)**_

Supongo que es hora de confesar la verdad, ¿no?

No acepté el empleo por estar en televisión, ni por mi amor a hacer sufrir a los demás, mucho menos por mis habilidades culinarias.

No. Todo lo hice porque necesitaba tenerte conmigo.

Aún recuerdo cuando entraste esa noche de tormenta a mi restaurante. Cómo olvidarla; nunca me tocó un cliente tan narcisista antes.

Sin embargo esa noche fue mágica para mí, y luego me ofreciste trabajar contigo. Acepté sin siquiera pensarlo y nos dimos un cálido abrazo, como si fuéramos viejos conocidos.

Vendí el restaurante y dejé mi puesto en la patrulla de mi ciudad por acompañarte a hacer el dichoso programa.

Te volviste ambicioso e insensible conmigo, y me lastimó mucho no sólo el que me trataras así, sino porque yo dejé todo por ti y ni siquiera te importó.

Te amé, y te sigo amando, y espero que ahora que renuncié, lo recuerdes.

Tan sólo dime lo que me dijiste aquella noche. Recuérdame por qué no me importó seguirte hasta el fin del mundo. Sólo hazlo y me tendrás siempre a tu lado.

* * *

_**Glee Cast - Safety Dance (Duncan)**_

Luego de la final de Luz, Drama, Acción, mucha gente me preguntó cómo logré moverme tan bien en el desafío de break-dance.

La verdad es que… El baile es mi gran pasión. Desde niño me he sentido atraído al ritmo y a los distintos estilos de baile.

Mi madre aún guarda varios videos con rutinas de baile que yo hacía de pequeño. He intentado quemarlos varias veces pero siempre logra impedirlo.

No es que me avergüence, pero simplemente no es nada comparado con ahora.

Con la secundaria conocí a unos bailarines fantásticos. Ellos me enseñaron varios tipos de baile y me divertí mucho con ellos.

Ellos me dijeron que tenía talento en el break-dancing y el freestyle. Y heme aquí ahora, bailando para el país.

* * *

_**Glee Cast – Beth (Duncan)**_

Cuando la conocí, de veras sentí algo de lástima por ella. Me refiero a los frenos, los anteojos y su cuerpo… Bien, típica apariencia de perdedora.

Sin embargo ella era una persona muy cálida y amistosa, y nunca tuvo problemas con nadie… Salvo Heather, por motivos obvios.

Cuando se fue, sentí que se iba un poco de todos con ella.

Cuando regresó a la segunda temporada había cambiado; seguía teniendo la misma apariencia de perdedora, aunque sin los frenos, pero ahora era distinto; era valiente, confiada, segura de sí misma.

Jugó muy bien y llegamos juntos a la final. Y la verdad, de todos los que estaban, me siento bien de haber caído ante la mejor.

* * *

_**Aya Hirano – God Knows (Chris)**_

¿Acaso no era obvio todo mi poder?

¿Cómo creen que logré convencer a veinticinco chicos de hacer el reality más peligroso de la historia?

¿Cómo piensan que con el escaso presupuesto que me dieron lograra tener todos esos lujos?

¿Acaso creen que mi perfecto rostro es algo que los mortales puedan engendrar?

¿Cómo pueden haber sobrevivido durante 3 temporadas a caídas, erupciones volcánicas, accidentes, choques y a la pubertad?

¿Cómo creen que logramos el éxito mundial, además de por mi hermoso rostro?

¿Cómo creen que todos pudieron cantar decentemente?

¿Cómo piensan que esas tramas tan jugosas iban a ser simples coincidencias del destino?

¿Cómo creen que me permití perder el Gemmie?

Dios sabe, chicos. Dios sabe.

* * *

_**Sonia & Selena – Deja Que Mueva, Mueva, Mueva (Duncan/Heather)**_

Manos a la cintura. No deja de mover su cadera. No deja de bailar. No me deja moverme a mi ritmo.

Le sonrío con malicia; lo tengo bajo mi control. Es obvio que está enamorado de mí; ¿cómo lo logré tan sólo en la primera noche? Sencillo, sólo yo puedo hacerlo.

Comenzamos a coquetear. Es obvio que está sintiendo algo por mí. Es muy divertido ver cómo obedece a todas mis órdenes sin chistar. Es tan patético, aunque sea guapo, es un dominado.

Me divierte mucho verlo moverse; debo admitir que tiene talento, pero no me gusta. Definitivamente no. Me acerco a él e intento besarle, pero me detiene al segundo antes de lograrlo.

"No soy un fácil, y tampoco soy tonto, nena."

Guau… No me esperaba esa. Esto será más interesante de lo que pensé.

* * *

_**Camela – Cuando Zarpa El Amor (Alejandro/Duncan)**_

Owen tenía razón en lo de construir un bote. Puede ser tonto, pero a veces tiene sus momentos.

Estábamos Al y yo cambiándonos nuestros trajes estilo ABBA para continuar con el desafío y zarpar. Debo admitir que se veía bastante bien en él, aunque eso me lo guardo sólo para mí. Me gusta Alejandro, pero sé que si se entera me manipulará para luego echarme, como ha hecho con todos.

Estamos casi desnudos; él en sus calzoncillos rojos y yo en mis bóxers negros. Siento cómo sus manos tocan mi abdomen, abrazándome por detrás. Siento su excitación rozar mi trasero, y no puedo evitar sonrojarme y comenzar a respirar agitadamente.

"No sabes cuánto esperé para que bajaras la guardia," me dice antes de girarme y darme un beso. Lo que pasó después… Bien, un caballero no tiene memoria.

* * *

_**NEWS – Weeeek (Duncan/Harold)**_

Lunes; estaría esperándome para lanzarme al basurero, junto con el resto del club de ciencias, teniendo cuidado de no mancharme.

Martes; me aventaría el almuerzo en la cara, para el deleite de sus amigos, sin embargo, en mi bandeja aparecería dinero suficiente para otro almuerzo.

Miércoles; robaría mi ropa en gimnasia, y para recuperarla debía prometer quedarme después de clases y encontrarlo en el cuarto de limpieza.

Jueves; tomaría mis libros y los arrojaría al inodoro, y aparecerían los suyos en mi casillero.

Viernes; no nos tocan clases juntos, pero de seguro nos veríamos luego de ellas, en su casa. Me recibiría, se disculparía por su actitud fingida, y me besaría.

Cosa de cada semana.

* * *

_**Mecano – Hijo De La Luna (Trent/Gwen/**__**Duncan/Courtney**__**)**_

Siempre supe que iba a terminar así.

Courtney jamás me amó, nunca pudo hacerlo. Siempre fingió todo.

Al igual que Gwen; ella tampoco amaba a Trent. Ambos fuimos marionetas en su juego.

No recuerdo cuando decidieron cambiar de pareja, ni tampoco por qué aceptamos, sólo tengo vagos recuerdos de haberme acostado con Gwen.

Luego de eso Courtney dijo estar embarazada de mí. Me sentí feliz de al fin poder estar con ella.

Sin embargo el hijo era de Trent; no podía creer que mi mejor amigo me hubiera traicionado así.

Courtney murió en el parto. Y al poco tiempo Gwen se suicidó. Ambos sabíamos el motivo; ellas se amaban. Se amaban del mismo modo que Trent y yo nos amábamos.

El bebé era precioso, de cabellos blanquecinos y ojos grises. Con Trent acordamos criarlo juntos, como siempre debió haber sido.

Pero al final no nos consideraron padres aptos. Nos amábamos, pero al mundo no le pareció suficiente.

Se lo habían llevado.

* * *

_¿Qué tal? Talo les trae once, sí; ONCE drabbles de Total Drama, ¡Sólo para ustedes!_

_La pasamos súper con Nani haciendo los drabbles, y la verdad ambos quedamos sorprendidos de lo bien que quedaron. Nani me dijo que arreglará pequeños errores en sus drabbles antes de subirlos, pero créanme que vale la pena la espera._

_Bien, la próxima sesión... Mmm... Pues ni idea de cuándo sea, pero si realmente les gustaron, sólo haganmelo saber y haré más._

_Talo se despide y les recuerda dos cosas: Primero, esta semana se actualizarán 'Madruez' y 'La Secuela...'. Segundo, **que ni Total Drama ni ninguna de las canciones en la que se basan estos drabbles me pertenecen.**  
_


End file.
